


The Princess and the Dog

by bigdumbbimbo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdumbbimbo/pseuds/bigdumbbimbo
Summary: You're the only trueborn daughter of King Robert and Queen Cersei. You are your father's favorite, but he would be so disappointed to know what you get up to with your body guard.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Reader, Sandor Clegane/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	The Princess and the Dog

The library was the only place you could ever find peace and quiet. Your insufferable younger brother wouldn’t dare step foot into what he referred to as “a dusty, boring wasteland.” Every once in a while, someone might wander in, but you mostly had the place to yourself, aside from whatever guard was assigned to you. 

Today’s was a younger man, one you didn’t recognize. He must have been new. He would nervously look over at you every few seconds while you read your book. You couldn’t quite blame him. You wouldn’t want his job. You loved your father, but you had to admit that he was quite overprotective when it came to you. Even if Joffrey was the first born son and his heir, King Robert reserved the softest spot in his heart for you, the first of his true born children to live past the age of infancy. You guessed that his affection for you was the reason your mother spoiled Joffrey so. Your mother claimed to love her children equally, but like your father, you suspected she had chosen her favorite. 

Your mother also wasn’t quiet about the fact that your eighteenth name day had come and gone with no betrothal. It wasn’t as if you had no suitors. There were new ones daily, all clamoring over themselves to ask the King for his eldest daughter’s hand in marriage. Not only did your hand come with money, power, and lands, but you were said to be one of the most beautiful girls in the Seven Kingdoms, much like your mother. But your father always said no. Not one was good enough for you. 

“She’ll die an old maid if you wait for someone who reaches your standard,” Your mother had said. 

“Then she’ll die an old maid,” Your father had said. 

Little did either of them know you had plans for yourself, and they didn’t involve dying an old maid. You weren’t about to correct them. 

“You may sit down,” You said to the guard, making him jump. 

“Princess?” He asked, not quite meeting your eye. 

“You’re allowed to sit down,” You clarified, gesturing your hand at the chair across from the table from you. He looked at it as if it might turn and snap at him. You felt bad for him He looked to be younger than you, and he was given the task of guarding the princess on his own. “Go on. No one’s coming in to kill me, you won’t be needed for anything more than decoration for now.”

The guard finally took the seat, looking up at you finally, as if to confirm this is what you wanted of him. You had to resist the urge to give him a pat on the head, he looked so much like a lost puppy. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” The poor boy fell out of the chair in his attempt to stand up. 

“The princess told me-,” 

“I’m telling you to get on your feet,” The Hound said, roughly grabbing the guard’s arm and pulling him up. 

“Don’t be cruel,” You defended. “He was following my orders.” 

The Hound didn’t look at you, his angry eyes still boring into the guard. “If you aren’t going to do your job, you can fuck off down to the stables.” 

“Yes, sir, I’m sorry,” The guard nearly yipped. The Hound released him, shoving him out the door. 

“That was unnecessary, Sandor,” You scolded. 

“That’s who they leave you with? They call that protection?” The Hound said, finally turning towards you. “Some cunt who pisses himself at the slightest noise?” 

“He’s just a boy,” You said. 

“Exactly.” 

You stood up, walking around the other side of the table where he stood. You looked up at him with a slight smirk. “You don’t need to take it out on him. You’re just upset my mother assigned you to Joffrey instead of me.”

The Hound bent down, his arms circling your waist and he lifted you off your feet. You laughed, grabbing him around his neck. He kissed you, his lips tasted like the bitter wine he kept on his belt. You knew the taste well, both from sips taken on moonlight walks and from kisses stolen when you were sure you two were alone. 

“Takes everything in me not to strangle that little shit in his sleep,” He said into your mouth. “She suspects something.” 

“You don’t think she knows about us, do you?” You asked, pulling away slightly. You liked when he held you like this, being just slightly above him. You liked being able to look in his eyes when you spoke. His arms were so strong, you knew he could hold you up for hours and not get tired. Mostly, you just liked being held by him. 

“If she had any real proof, your father would have my head mounted on his throne and my balls in a jar,” The Hound assured. “Are you worried, Princess?” The corners of his mouth turned up, making you roll your eyes. 

“You don’t need to call me that, no one’s here.” 

He kissed the hollow of your throat, then your collarbone, and finally the top of your breast that was nearly spilling out of your bodice. His lips moved against you as he spoke. “You’re the princess, even when no one’s here.” 

Nearly a year ago, when you had first kissed him, he had pulled away as if you had burned him, saying almost exactly the same thing. “You’re the princess,” was his reason then. He didn’t know what you wanted him, even now, even though he wanted you. You could easily have any man you wanted. The difference was that now, he wasn’t afraid to touch you.

You kissed the puckered line of scarred flesh on his forehead, your lips touching both the ruined skin and the unburnt. He used to not let you even look at that side when you were together, worried that it disgusted you. It never had. Even when you first met him, it hadn’t bothered you. It was just a part of him. 

“My father means to take us all to Winterfell,” You said. His lips stilled on your breast. “He told me this morning. We’re to leave in a fortnight.” 

“I’m part of the Kingsguard, I’ll be traveling with you.” 

“You’re smarter than that, Sandor,” You said. You tugged on his hair, making him look at your eyes. “All that time traveling with my parents? Someone is bound to notice us.” 

“No one notices your mother and uncle,” The Hound said. You rolled your eyes. 

“Everyone notices my mother and my uncle,” You corrected. You loved your Uncle Jamie, he was always kind and gentle. But you also weren’t stupid. Just looking at your younger siblings, you knew they weren’t your father’s children. And looking at your mother with her brother, you were sure you knew who their father was. “No one is fool enough to tempt my mother’s wrath.” 

“No one wants to face mine either, Princess,” The Hound assured. 

“Sandor,” You said. He placed you back onto your feet. You missed his arms immediately. 

“Princess.” 

“We should leave,” You said, your voice low even though you knew you were alone in the library. “Like we said we would.” 

He stared down at you. You knew what he was thinking. He had asked you to run away with him before. It was something you rarely talked about, it was something to fantasize about. It was always in the abstract. But you knew you didn’t have much time before it was decided that you were too old and needed to be married. It was when your father mentioned Robb Stark and how much he trusted the boy’s father that you worried that you wouldn’t have a choice much longer. 

“That’s one way to piss off your Queen Mother,” The Hound said with a laugh. 

“My goal in life.” 

He let you pull him around so he was against the table. He sat down on the table top, his legs so long that his feet were still grounded on the floor. You stood between his legs, getting close enough to kiss him but not letting your lips touch his. He let out a strangled groan when you palmed his quickly hardening erection through his pants. 

“That’s another way to do it,” He said. He threaded one hand through your hair, the other pressed on the small of your back, pulling you closer and kissing you. You squeezed him tighter, sending a rumble through his throat. 

“Careful, now, Princess,” He said against your lips. 

“Nothing I can’t handle,” You said. You pulled at the ties of his pants, slipping your hand in and grabbing him fully. He grabbed your wrist with warning. “No one is in here. You scared that guard half to death, he won’t be coming back.” 

The Hound paused for a long moment before releasing your wrist. You smirked at how easy it was for you to convince him. He played the role of being as hard as stone well, but when it came to you, he cracked so easily. You could get him to do anything you asked. 

You pulled his cock out of his pants, exposing him to the empty library. You got onto your knees in front of him, your dress flaring out around you as you lowered yourself onto the ground. He moved his hand into your hair once again as you took his cock into your mouth, making him let out another groan. You could barely fit half of its length, using your hand to stroke the rest as you ran your tongue along the head. He used to never let you use your mouth on him, almost as if he thought it was too depraved to ask of a princess. He had no such problem now as he nearly thrusted into your throat. 

You could feel him tense as he usually did before he came, his hands tightening in your hair, but he pulled you away. He nearly shuddered at the loss of contact, but he wasted no time leaning down, pulling you up by the waist. He lifted your skirts, setting you onto his lap, your knees against the table on either side of him. His arm around your waist to hold you in place, he guided you onto his waiting cock. You gasped as he entered you, your hands on his shoulders. 

You lifted yourself up, making sure to take your time as you slowly brought him into you again. He squeezed your hips tightly. You smirked, kissing his lips lightly. 

“How’s that?” You whispered against his mouth. 

“So fucking good,” He mumbled. He slid his hand along your thighs and up to your center. You couldn’t help a moan as his thumb found your clit. He made quick circles as you bucked your hips against him wildly. You both knew he wouldn’t last but he never liked to finish before you. His practiced hand knew exactly how to bring you to your end. “Come for me, princess,” He whispered in your ear just as you came apart, squeezing tightly to him. He held you so you wouldn’t topple backwards as he continued his thrusts. 

You didn’t realize you had heard your name until the Hound was pulling out of you roughly. You found your footing, your legs a bit numb from holding yourself on the table, making you feel like a newborn fawn. Your mother’s voice pierced your ear as she grabbed your arm and pulled you away from the Hound. 

“What in the Seven Hells do you think you were doing?” Your mother nearly shrieked at you. 

“Your Grace,” The Hound started, his voice surprisingly calm and even. 

She turned on the Hound, her arms wrapped around you as if you needed protection from him. “This is exactly why I no longer wanted you guarding her. I find you with your cock in my daughter, the King’s daughter. Who do you think you are?” 

“Mother,” You said. “It was me, I was the one-,” 

Your mother held you at arms length, her grip on you iron clad and bruising. “This is why you refused every proposal I brought to your father? So you could fuck the Dog? I raised you better than this.” 

“I love him,” You felt the words in your chest as they came from your mouth. Your eyes flashed to the Hound. He looked as if he had been slapped. You had never said those words aloud, but you had certainly felt them for a long time. 

“You know nothing of love,” Your mother said firmly. “And after I tell your father what he’s done, you will know nothing of the Hound.” 

“You won’t tell Father.” You pulled out of her grasp. “If you do, I’ll tell him about Uncle Jamie.”

You felt the slap sharp across your cheek. You held your hand to your face, the sting still ringing across your skin. But what surprised you more was seeing the Hound’s large hand clasped around your mother’s wrist, not nearly as gentle as he had just been with you. Your mother looked just as shocked as you. The Hound had been nothing but loyal since he had come to King’s Landing. You supposed he was loyal still, just to you above all else. 

“Unhand me,” Your mother said through gritted teeth. The Hound looked at you and you gave him a nod. He released his grip, taking a step back. 

“I will, Mother,” You said. “Keep my secret and I’ll keep yours.” 

She looked at you a long time, her chest puffed out with self importance. You supposed you were lucky it had been her and not your father who had walked in. At least with your mother you had leverage. 

“I don’t doubt you, my love,” She said coldly. She shot the Hound a disgusted glance as she rubbed her wrist. “His bastards will tear you to shreds on their way out.” 


End file.
